


glad that you’re here

by dreamthievespart17



Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, High Seas, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pirates, RinHaru Week 2020, a snippet in time with some feel good vibes, cute lil drabble, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthievespart17/pseuds/dreamthievespart17
Summary: Just a couple of dudes being bros.Just a couple of gays being pirates.Just a couple of guys in love.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	glad that you’re here

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of RinHaru Week 
> 
> The theme is journey and I chose the blue prompt, travel, (and maybe a little snippet of red - memories.) Also, high seas AU.

“Come with me,” Haru had asked him quietly. 

“Where?” Rin had whispered. “Come with you where?”

“Anywhere.” Haru had told him. “Anywhere, as long as I’m with you.”

So he did. 

—

The new day dawned just as it always did, with salty air kissing their senses and the lapping of waving gently rocking the ship. 

Rin woke to an empty bed, so he groggily untangled himself from the sheets and rose to his feet, padding to their makeshift closet to grab some clothes. He’d slept naked, just as he always did, which meant actually having to make the effort to dress himself before going above decks, but Haru loved to see him in all of his bare glory, so he didn’t mind the extra step of clothing himself in the morning. 

Slipping on some undergarments, worn black pants and a tunic, he ran his fingers through his hair and decided he probably looked good enough. (Their mirror had been smashed in the chaos of the last storm and they hadn’t gotten around to getting a new one, so it wasn’t like he could check.)

Slipping on his boots, he climbed up the ladder that led to the above decks and greeted the new day by squinting as the sun poked him right in the pupils. He grumbled as he pulled himself up, rubbing his eyes to try and rid himself of the stabbing sensation, but quickly straightened up and smiled a sharp-toothed grin as he took in Haru’s lean form across the deck. 

Rin hurriedly crossed the distance to the stern where Haru stood at the wheel, never wanting to be further from him than he had to be. 

Haru clearly heard the soft clunk of Rin’s boots on the boards, but made no move to turn his head, merely smiling as Rin hugged him from behind and rested his head on his neck, breathing in his scent. 

“Morning, Captain.” Rin said into his hair. 

“Good morning, first mate,” Haru replied, turning so that they were finally face to face. 

He pressed a gently kiss to Rin’s cheek and rubbed his back for several moments before they pulled apart. 

“It’s a beautiful day,” Haru whispered, gesturing out towards the sky and sea. 

He was right – as Rin took in the scenery he couldn’t help the serene smile that landed on his lips. The water was clear and calm and no clouds were visible across the horizon, just blue skies and water as far as the eye could see. 

“It’s beautiful indeed,” Rin quietly agreed. “I’m glad to be here with you.”

Haru nodded, his eyes pinned on the open water as he smiled once more. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. “For coming with me all those years ago.”

“Of course,” Rin replied. “Wherever you go I will too.”

“And the same for me, but with you.” Haru said without missing a beat, repeating what he’d said the first time Rin had told him he loved him. 

All those years… it hadn’t felt like all that long, not with Haru, not when they were together. With each other, they were unstoppable, feared by all that crossed them. Rin wouldn’t have it any other way. 

All those years, and he didn’t regret a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I was blanking on a title so this one’s a parody of the song ‘wish you were here’ by incubus
> 
> Also, please leave a kudos or comment if you feel so inclined :))
> 
> Tumblr is @somniabundant


End file.
